


Two Plus Two Is Four, But What If It Was Five?

by Soulless_Fawn



Series: Slowly making Sleepy Bois Inc + Ranboo all Trans/non-binary/not cis icons [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: AMAB, Accepting, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Big Brothers, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bisexual Wilbur Soot, Coming Out, Crying, Family, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hearing Voices, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Voices, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, lemonade, teen Technoblade, the blood god - Freeform - Freeform, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn
Summary: Techno never felt comfortable in his body. He hid it from the world and his family. He had the title Blood God! There was nothing he should be upset about. But he looked in the mirror anyways. He didn’t feel like the boy everyone said he was. But he never felt like a girl either. It starts to boil up. But he keeps pushing it down. He was a man. That’s what everyone told him.Twin brother Wilbur is to the rescue after a family dinner gone wrong. He’s used to panic attack control. But maybe he’s not when he finds the reason for the attack. He’s going to try anyways. Because that’s what brothers are for.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Slowly making Sleepy Bois Inc + Ranboo all Trans/non-binary/not cis icons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	Two Plus Two Is Four, But What If It Was Five?

Techno liked the name people gave him. The Blood God. Had a ring to it that he never really understood. Techno looked into the mirror of his room. Tears slid down his cheek. He never made a sound. He never liked his short hair. Never liked how masculine he looked. Never liked his pronouns. That’s probably why he loved the title. Blood God didn’t use pronouns. Didn’t use she or he. It was the title of a god. A god of blood and destruction!

He didn’t have a god complex. Okay maybe a little bit. But the title fit so perfectly. The mirror he stood at showed how he looked. Showed what everyone saw when they looked at him. A tall pink haired teen boy. Boy, girl. He didn’t like any of them. He didn’t know why.  _ You have to like one. _ Techno knew what gender dysphoria was. But this couldn’t be that. Right? He knew what transgender meant. But even that label never fit him.  _ You're perfect the way you are. A perfect boy. _ More tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks.

When he went to the tournaments people cheered his name. He went up against adults and beat them! So why was he crying in his room? About something as stupid as how he looked. Techno wanted longer hair. To look more, neutral. Like if you looked at him you wouldn’t know what to call him. Less of a boy and more of a deadly force of nature. One that could cause fear in anyone who watched his battles. They already did. But they called him a man. A god of men.

God didn’t have a gender. So why did he have to be born with one? Techno wiped at his face aggressively. Like if he didn’t people would know he’d been crying. “Boys dinner is ready!”. Phil called from downtown. Shit, now he had to go eat dinner. In a room full of males. Who also called him one. Looking at the mirror Techno breathed in and out. Be normal. Be a man. Men don’t cry.  _ But are you really a man? _ His thoughts hated him. Always playing both sides. Never choosing one answer to stick with.

He looked blank. A hollow shell that no one could figure out. His normal self. Techno made sure one last time that he didn’t show any signs of how he was feeling before he left his room. Walking out into the hallway he could hear his family talking. He walked over to the stairs. Walking down the three voices he knew all too well got louder. He quickly found himself in the dining room where plates with food were sent out. Phil was getting out cups and Wilbur looked at the juice they had.

Tommy was already eating. Not wanting to wait for the rest of them. “-lemonade or grape juice.”. Wilbur was facing him. Was Wilbur talking to him? “What?”. Wilbur took out the two jugs. “Which one do you want?”. Techno looked at the two. The decision was simple. Lemonade or grape juice. It was simple.  _ Is it really? _ Techno thought about the two choices.  _ Everyone likes lemonade. No one likes grape. _ Techno hated both.

Both had their flaws. Lemonade was to sweat and grape was well, grape. Wilbur waited as Tech o just stood there. “It’s not brain science!”. Tommy called from the table. He was taking too long now. Techno looked over at the other cups. They all had lemonade. His family really liked lemonade. That meant he should to? “Lemonade.”. Techno said plainly as he walked over to the table. He took his seat as he saw some of his mashed potatoes were stolen by the youngest.

He didn’t care much at the moment. Techno heard the fridge close and two sets of footsteps came up to the table. Phil placed down two cups of lemonade while Wilbur placed the other two. They sat down as dinner started. Techno looked down at his food. Moving the beef on his plate around. Then his eyes went back to the lemonade. He didn’t want it.  _ You lied. Wastfull. _ Techno shook the thought out. He would just chug it later.

Dinner was no different. Tommy yelled and Wilbur made quick jabs at the younger. Phil tried his best to manage the two. And Techno sat there listening. He wasn’t a mute. He talked his fair share. But Techno felt like his mouth was stapled shut. “You okay Techno?”. Phil had tuned in on the quietness mess beside him. Turning his head down to look at his youngest. Techno just nodded. 

Phil seemed to not like the answer as he went on. “You haven’t eaten any food yet. Feeling sick?”. Why couldn’t his mind work at least once. He wanted nothing else then to say, yes Phil I’m fine, but no. His mouth stayed shut. Techno’s grip on his fork tightened. His eyes couldn’t leave the glass of lemonade.  _ What if you actually like grape. _ Techno didn’t like grape juice. Just as much as he didn’t like lemonade.

But those were the only two choices he had. Grape juice and lemonade. “I don’t like lemonade.”. He finally said. Peeling his eyes away from the cup and back to his plate. Phil chuckled. “Well then why did you say you wanted it?”. Techno’s hands began to hurt from how tight he was holding his fork. His brothers seemed to not tune in on him and Phil’s conversation. Wanting to talk to each other instead. “Cuz I don’t like grape juice either.”.

Phil just patted him on the shoulder with a smile. Not understanding the connection Techno had somehow made between juice and his gender identity. Who even makes a connection like that? “Then why not just drink water, mate?”. The comment made Techno flinch. Phil frowned, taking his hand off of his shoulder. He clearly felt the flinch. “Techno-“. “Water isn’t an option.”. Techno hissed out cutting Phil off. Water didn’t fit. No one liked water. It was just something they dank to not die of dehydration.

It was lemonade and grape juice. That’s what they had. He had to pick one. “Techno what do you mean.”. Phil’s smile grew a bit bigger. Trying to get Techno to relax. Phil has raised Techno long enough to know when something is wrong. And right now the alarms are in full blast. “You can have water. You don’t need to pick out of the two-“. “I have to!”. Techno yells out cutting Phil off for the second time. The table goes silent. Wilbur and Tommy turn their heads over.

Techno breaths in and out heavily. Control yourself. Show no fear, no emotions. Be neutral! “Whoa calm down Techno.”. Phil tried to pat his shoulder again. He moves away from the hand making Phil stop. “What’s going on Techno?”. Wilbur said looking over at the two. Techno was good at reading people. Anyone other than himself really. More so with Wilbur. His not biological twin. Being the same age and always together Techno grew to know Wilbur. The face Wilbur made, made him want to curl in on himself. Worry, it was worry.

He quickly stood up. Fast enough to knock over his chair in the process. “I’m going to my room.”. No one stopped him. They knew not to. So Techno quickly made his way up to his room. He closed the door behind himself and dropped to the floor. Making a loud thud sound. Tears came up to his eyes. He never let any of them fall. Hold it together. It was just juice!  _ Was it really? _ He brought his hands up to his ears. Not now. Please not now.

_ Poor Techno. He doesn’t like he, he doesn’t like she. _ The voices got louder. Multiple of them rang around in his head.  _ You're a man. Be a man. _ Techno reached his hand out and started to crawl towards his bed.  _ Or maybe you feel like a woman. You want long hair. _ That’s not right. He didn’t want to be a female.  _ You're strong. Something like this shouldn’t bring you to your knees. _ The voice was right. What was wrong with him? Techno made it to his bed. He didn’t have the strength to pull himself onto it. So he just curled in on himself beside it.

_ You have to pick one. _ They were right. He had to.  _ You're not a female! _ It was right again. He wasn’t a woman. He never wanted to be a woman.  _ Techno’s no man! _ The voices got louder. He had to be a man. He was born one. And he definitely wasn’t a female.  _ No man! No woman! Just broken! _ Techno used one of his hands and clutched onto his hair. He pulled harshly. Ground yourself.  _ Broken! Broken! Broken broken broken brokenbrokenbrokenbroken- _

“Shhh it’s okay. Techno it’s okay.”. A soft hand took his wrist. He tried to fight it. But the voices were too loud. He couldn’t focus. “You're going to go bald like that.”. Someone chuckled out. But it didn’t sound familiar. Well it kinda did. But not like how he heard someone chuckle before. Techno opened his eyes slowly. No tears fell. He wasn’t going to cry two times in one day. That wasn’t going to happen. His eyes fell on his twin. His other half. “Wilbur?”.

Why was he here? Was he being too loud? Wilbur just smiled as he took Techno’s hands away from his head. Wilbur rubbed his thumbs gently on them. “It’s been a couple hours since dinner. I got worried. Sorry for coming into your room but in my defence I did knock.”. Hours? Has he really been panicking for hours? Techno didn’t speak. Only nodding his head. “Is it the voices?”. He just nodded again. Wilbur understood. Wilbur helped him with some of his panic attacks.

“Want to talk about it?”. He shook his head. It was wrong. He was broken. You can’t fix something if you don’t even know where the pieces are anymore. Wilbur shifted his spot on the floor so he could have Techno lean his head on his lap. Wilbur then began to play with the small wavy strands of pink hair. Techno liked the touch. So he relaxed into the lap of his brother. Wilbur hummed a song. Probably the one he’s been working on for the past month.

They laid like that for a bit. Wilbur’s back against the side of the bed with Techno’s head in his lap. It was peaceful.  _ Wilbur is nice. _ He was. He knew exactly how to help.  _ He would want to know about your problem. _ No he wouldn’t. Wilbur was accepting. Techno’s whole family was. Wilbur himself was bisexual. But not wanting to be either gender wasn’t a thing.  _ It’s not wanting if you're not any of them. _ Techno shut his eyes. Wilbur just continued to hum.

Techno always felt weird when people called him a boy, a man. But when he looked in the mirror that’s all he saw. He saw a man who had won multiple tournaments. A man who bathed in blood on the battlefield. Who had been thrown out by his own parents to die. He was a survivor. Then why did he hate the pronoun? It’s all he ever knew. You can’t hate something if everyone agreed you should go by it. “Wilbur I’m conflicted.”. He started off slow. To see when he should back out. “What are you conflicted about?”.

Wilbur didn’t start humming again. Instead listening to Techno as he played with his hair. “If someone tells you something is true all your life then it’s true right. Like how two plus two is four.”. Wilbur nodded. Wilbur was still listening. “For your whole life you didn’t like the answer though. Everyone said two plus two is four but you didn’t like it. You wanted it to be five. But at the same time it was always four.”. Wilbur looked down at Techno. 

“I’m confused. Why do I think the answer is five?”. Wilbur was playing into the stupid story. It was how they communicated feelings. Techno would come up with a story to tell how he’s feeling and Wilbur would pretend not to know the main character is Techno. “I don’t know.”. Techno paused. Thinking about his next words. Why did he think the answer is five?  _ Because it has always been five _ . Techno opened his eyes. Looking up at his brother. “The answer has been five. It always has. But everyone else says it’s two. So you have to believe it’s two.”.

Wilbur shook his head. “Are you sure they're not wrong then? Maybe it’s been five all along. But you're the only one to notice the right answer.”. Techno didn’t pick up on the switch from ‘I’ to ‘you’. Wilbur knew it was Techno. It wasn’t him. It was always Techno. “But it’s four.”. Wilbur shook his head again. “Your smart Techno. If it’s five then it’s five. No matter what other people say.”. Techno bit his lip.  _ He would understand! _ No he wouldn’t.  _ Wilbur would know how to help! _ How can Wilbur help him with something like this? 

Techno scanned Wilbur’s face. No anger, no confusion. Wilbur told him he knew the answer. But did he really? Did he know the answer? “I don’t like it when people call me a he. I don’t feel like a he. But I was born one. So I’m a he. Right?”. Wilbur made a face Techno didn’t understand. Wilbur stopped playing with his hair and just looked down at him. He didn’t frown though. But he wasn’t smiling either. How has Techno not seen this face before?

“I’m sorry. It’s stupid-“. Techno tried to get up but before he could stand up Wilbur hugged him. Holding him down. Wilbur looked Techno straight in the eyes. “You know the answer. I can’t tell you. It would be wrong if I did.”. Techno’s breaths became unsteady. But Wilbur’s bear hug made it hard for him to start freaking out. It was so warm. So nice.

“B-but I don’t know the answer!”. Wilbur reached his hand out and started to rub his back. “Are you sure? Because you said you knew it. You told me it was five. Techno what’s five?”. Wilbur kept soothing Techno. He has to think. What was five? He knew he wasn’t a man, right? But he wasn’t a woman...what was five!?

There were many gods in the world. People believed they were once one then split because they couldn’t agree with themselves. Techno thought himself as one of them. The Blood God. He knew he wasn’t actually a god. He bleeds and hurts like any mortal being. But the title was so right. The title of god was so right! “Gods go by they/them.”. Techno whispered. Wilbur tuned in on the quiet tone. “I want to go by they/them.”. Techno let out a shaky breath.

A smile went across his face. “Alright.”. Wilbur hummed out as he smiled. “They/them it is.”. Techno wrapped his arms around his brother. Tears finally being let out. He sobbed into the shoulder of the one person he could trust with anything. Wilbur chuckled as he rubbed small circles onto Techno’s back. “Aww don’t cry! This should be a happy thing!”. Techno just kept crying. But it wasn’t tears of sadness and frustration. It was happiness. Because he finally figured himself out.

Or should they say they finally figured themselves self out.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know why but my brain is filled with fic ideas of making the SBI guys anything but cis. So I made a non-binary Technoblade story. Yay me! But please call me out if I did something wrong on the  
> non-binary front. My story’s are meant to shine a good light on people. It’s why I make story’s of people with disorders and the lgbtq+ community. So if I messed up call me out! I love taking suggestions and reading comments. So don’t be afraid to say anything on my books!
> 
> Hope you liked reading. Later!


End file.
